The Reckoning of A
by Keria Serenity Rose
Summary: Dear Liars, Alison, Spencer, Hana, Emily and Aria have been bad girls with all the...of the Lies, betrayals, deception, murder, sex, lust, and secrets. But I'm willing to keep all of their secrets just that secrets as long a they do as I say or I'll just say let the reckoning begin.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Alison DiLaurentis or Miss Popularity in her own mind...the reigning Queen Bee of Rosewood Day.

_It's a shame she had to go…_

You must be asking what the hell I'm talking about and who the fuck am I?

Well you can just call me A for short, and to what I'm talking about well you'll find out soon. Wait where was I? Oh I remember poor Alison how could I? Why would I? How can I live with myself?

Alison? You're fucking with me that bitch deserved what was coming. 2. why would I? Well why wouldn't I? Alison doesn't deserve to Alison. 3. how can I live with myself? How can I live with myself, with what? I didn't kill her….. Alison isn't dead.

No death would be too kind to nice for that bitch…. No I did something even worst, I dethroned her. It wasn't easy either, that bitch just didn't know when to stay down.

Well you might ask if I didn't kill her where is Alison? Well that's a hard question to answer do want to know about Alison or Alison? Remember when you're in the car and on the passenger side it says 'things in the mirror aren't as they appear'? Or some shit like that, well it applies here to just cause she looks like Alison doesn't mean she is Alison.

Now I know this is confusing so why don't we start from the beginning …

xoxoxo~ A


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I don't not own Pretty Little Liars obviously if I did they would be closer to find A in the T.V, then being right where they started at in the beginning. Originally this story belonged to Whiny in Wonderland Meet the Liars, but now belongs to me. This is actually my first fan fiction so creating this story alone was really had let me know what you think. _

* * *

_**Two Can Keep a Secret; If One of Them is dead. Part 1**_

Adrenaline rushed through Alison DiLaurentis body like a lightning bolt, her lungs kicked into over drive trying to rush to the body. _ 'Please god…please'_ she prayed silently in her head hoping her attempts were not hopeless that she could be save. That it was not too late.

"She's in here," screamed Alison leading the EMT's to the pool where the lifeless body floated as if she her body was suspending in the air. "Hurry …hurry"

As they dragged Chloe out the pool and on to the deck, her eye had remained open in fear and her mouth open as if she was screaming but no sound came out, her brown pop hair clung to her snow-white pale skin.

"How much did she have to drink?" he asked Alison, as her heart kept pounding so loud it was the only thing she could hear "How much did she have to drink?"

"I don't know we were all drinking" sobbed Alison, tearing at her hair "She' isn't …she isn't she can't be"

"Where are her parents?" asked the EMT, trying to calm Alison down just enough to get some answers out of her reaching for her hand. Only to have Alison snatch her hand away what did this have to do with anything? _Why did her keep ignoring her questions?_

"Where are her parent?" he asked forcefully again trying to get her responded to him

"Is she dead?" questioned Alison

"Where are her parent's?" asked the EMT again

"Out of the country –in Europe or something" said Alison who was holding her breath, Ali could feel Emily, Hana, Spencer and Aria's eyes on her as they looked through the window of the DiLaurentis' Cabin wanting to know everything was okay there was nothing to worry about. _That this was just one of Ali's stupid pranks and Chloe was still alive, and everything was all right…it had to be_. "Please…please tell me is she dead?"

The EMT stayed quite not responding to Alison just telling one of the men to load her on the lift and zipping up the bag answering Alison's questions. As the EMT's rolled away with Chloe's body in the orange plastic bag. When she felt the dull vibration of her pure white Iphone 5 in her jeans pulling it out to see it said Message blocked.

_**Next time ur goin 2 plot against me it'll b ur dead body they find next.**_

_**xoxo-A**_

_**Ps. My Condolences Chloe was a gr8 girl**_

* * *

_Dear Liars,_

_Poor Chloe to bad she had to go she was a good asset she was so close to figure out who I was. Too bad when she got ready to tell Ali and stop me she died instead. Oh, well now karma for you. Nevertheless, what the Pretty Little Liars do not know is their next, they ruined my life so I am going do the same. Like the old saying says Paybacks a bitch. There all going to fall and right into my clutches too, and when they do, 'The reckoning of A' will start._

_~A the one and only_

**_ Ten Reviews gets another chapter _**


End file.
